In optical transmission technology, there is often the task of accommodating a number of individual optoelectronic or optical components in a confined space and in such cases connecting their pigtails in such a way that only a small amount of additional space is required for this. An actual example is a printed circuit board with a number of optoelectronic components (for example laser diodes or photodiodes) and also passively optical fiberoptic components (for example couplers, splitters, wavelength multiplexers). A further example is an Ethernet transceiver module, in which a number of laser diode modules and receiving diode modules and also an optical multiplexer/demultiplexer pair are accommodated in a standardized compact module housing. The individual components in all these cases are provided with pigtails, which have to be connected to one another on the printed circuit board or within the module housing with a minimal space requirement. The optical fibers are in this case either only provided with a primary coating (typical diameter 245 μm) or formed as secondary coated fibers (typical diameter 900 μm). In many cases, flexibility is desired for these connections, allowing individual ones to be disconnected and reconnected, for example for measuring purposes.
An optical fiber plug-in connection of the generic type is already known from the reference WO 03/076997 A1. This plug-in connection comprises a two-part coupling and a number of plug-in connectors which can be inserted between the coupling parts. The coupling is in this case made up of an upper part and a lower part, which are aligned with respect to each other during assembly by guiding means (for example guiding pins) and are connected to each other for example by screwing. Once the two coupling parts have been connected to each other, the plug-in connectors can be respectively inserted between the coupling parts through corresponding inlet openings on the opposing longitudinal sides. The coupling parts have for this purpose inner insertion channels corresponding to the number of suitable plug-in connectors. In an insertion channel, two plug-in connectors are guided and aligned coaxially in relation to each other, so that their ferrule end faces abut resiliently within a guiding sleeve.
The plug-in connectors have in this case a securing means in the form of a frame, in which the ferrules provided with a flange (diameter 1.25 mm) are spring-mounted. Attached to the rear part of the securing means is a crimping neck, which allows cable strain-relieving elements to be anchored on the plug-in connector by means of crimping. For each plug-in connector there is an opening in the upper part of the coupling. Through this opening, a latching element arranged on the plug-in connector can be unlocked by means of a tool if the plug-in connector is to be pulled out of the insertion channel. In the case of this optical plug-in connection, the plug-in connectors can be individually accessed as desired.
A disadvantage of this optical fiber plug-in connection is that the coupling comprises an upper part and a lower part and a number of fastening parts, which are necessary for connecting and putting together the upper part and lower part. For instance, the upper part and lower part must be aligned exactly with respect to each other and connected to each other by means of a number of screw connections. The production of the parts and their assembly involve considerable effort. Likewise, the plug-in connector is provided with a series of components, which have to be individually created for the plug-in connector system described. For instance, the possibility of crimping strain-relieving elements on the connector parts must be provided.